Printed graphics have been used for advertising, safety, and personal uses for many years. These displays have become so commonplace that it may often be difficult to have a message noticed in a crowd of such signs. One common solution to this occurrence is to actively backlight a digital or static graphic in order to attract more attention. However, this active backlighting can come at a cost of requiring more energy and electronics, and producing more heat in a given environment, all of which may not be desirable. Accordingly, a need exists for ways to illuminate or otherwise draw more attention to static graphic signage.